It Had To Be Sunny
by SharpayRocksTheStage
Summary: xCOMPLETEx No one knew what was coming, but it hits one person harder than all. TROYPAY ONESHOT


**Hey guys, this is just a quick little thing I wrote tonight. The idea just popped into my head and I felt like I had to write it. Please let me know what you think of it! Gold stars,**

**Haleigh**

"Sharpay was one of those people that, when you told a story about her to another friend, you just always had to end it with you had to be there because there was always something so obscure and ridiculous about that moment that no one else exactly understood. As all of you know, there was nothing generic about Sharpay Evans. She treated everyone the same, but at the same time, she treated each with her own special love. Sure, at some times she loved the glitz and the glamor, but truly, she was just a southern girl. Oh, and heavens, did that girl love pink."

The sound faded out as a tear began to roll down his face. His mind was racing and he couldn't seem to understand how all of these people were sitting at his wife's funeral...laughing. Funerals are supposed to be grim. Funerals are services that commemorate the dead. And Sharpay was just that...dead. She wasn't just out of town on tour or at the grocery store; this time she wasn't coming back.

His eyes shot up as the speaker changed from Kelsey to Ryan. His brother in law. Her best friend. He looked closely at him. His eyes were sparkling with tears, but not of mourn. A small smile played on his lips, but not enough to produce a laugh. His demeanor exuded his natural confidence. Ryan was a showman, even at his twin sister's burial.

"As I'm looking around right now, I'm thinking back to all of the conversations my sister and I had over the years. All of you were each your own special part of her life, and she let that be known as often as she possibly could. Mom, Dad, you were the ones she looked up to; the ones she aspired so greatly to be. Gabriella, Kelsey, Martha, and Taylor, you girls saved me from some of those awkward girl conversations that I had with her so many times. Chad, Jason, and Zeke, you kept her always laughing, and you have no idea how much that meant to her. And Troy,.."

He blinked away the tears to look up at Ryan, speaking directly to him.

"..I hope you always know how much she loved and adored you. All she thought about was you, and all she ever wanted was you."

Another tear hit his folded hands as his heart started pounding faster and faster.

The rest of the service was a blur. At some point in time, they had loaded up the limos and driven from the church to the burial site where Sharpay's pink casket lay inches above the ground, just itching to be lowered. His fingers tingled, awakening his senses, as he ran his fingers down his wife's new home. His spine was an endless shiver and his body quaked. His hand reached the beautiful white roses that were placed on top of this wooden structure in front of him and he stopped. Stopped moving. Stopped breathing. All he could do was think of her. The way she laughed, even if his joke wasn't really that funny. Or the way she cried when a movie ended happily. Or the way she smiled, at the simplest most things in life.

When the final prayer ceased and his friends and family began to depart, all he could muster up the energy to do was sit. Sit in the grass, Sit in the grass on this sunny June day. It didn't seam right that the sun was shining. In movies, funerals were always gray and solemn. But no, today had to be a perfect eighty degrees and sunny. It was killing him.

After what he expected to be an hour, he felt a hand on his shoulder. His eyes turned to meet Ryan's. His sad smile contained some sort of natural endorphin.

"Hey buddy, I think we should get out of here so they can finish up."

Ryan grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. He nodded and began to walk off.

He took one last look at his wife's headstone before walking off to the rest of his life without her.

_Sharpay Evans-Bolton_

_July 2 1991-June 5 2014_

_A Wife, Daughter, and Sister_

_to be Truly Missed Forever_


End file.
